Leo Whitefang (Omni)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 850388 |altname = Leo Whitefang |no = 8356 |element = Light |rarity = Omni |cost = 50 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 12 |animation_attack = 173 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 7 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 30, 45, 60, 70, 90 |normal_distribute = 15, 15, 15, 15, 40 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 30, 45, 60, 70, 90, 96, 102 |bb_distribute = 10, 11, 12, 13, 18, 18, 18 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 30, 45, 60, 70, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102 |sbb_distribute = 8, 8, 8, 8, 20, 12, 12, 12, 12 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 30, 45, 60, 70, 90 |ubb_distribute = 15, 15, 15, 15, 40 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A proud king from a faraway land, his intellect and cunning in battle are legendary in their own right. His newfound adventures led him to add more entries to his dictionary for familiar words that he had rediscovered, such as "Fallen Gods" and "Summoners." Such marvels! Such wonders! He privately contemplated the fate of his own kingdom if matters were to be the same. Magic, after all, was an uncertain thing. Of course, the wandering king had to get home first, and that would be another story in itself... |summon = There is only one entry in my dictionary for "defeat": the fate of those who fight me! |fusion = Let me see...hmm. I don't have an entry in my dictionary for this "Fusion" that you speak of. Yet. |evolution = You may live forever, but what of your name? Instead, telling stories of my majesty would be better! |hp_base = 5782 |atk_base = 2390 |def_base = 2156 |rec_base = 2089 |hp_lord = 8260 |atk_lord = 3415 |def_lord = 3080 |rec_lord = 2985 |hp_anima = 9377 |rec_anima = 2687 |atk_breaker = 3713 |def_breaker = 2782 |def_guardian = 3378 |rec_guardian = 2836 |def_oracle = 2931 |rec_oracle = 3432 |hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 800 |def_bonus = 500 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 5 |normaldc = 50 |ls = The King's Justice |lsdescription = 60% boost to Atk, Def, max HP, considerably boosts Atk, Def when HP is over 50%, raises normal hit amount & slight damage reduction for 1 turn when damage dealt exceeds certain amount |lsnote = 80% boost, Adds +1 hit count to each hit count with 50% damage penalty & 20% reduction after 20,000 damage |bb = Graviert Würde |bbdescription = 7 combo powerful Light attack on single foe (damage relative to remaining HP), considerably raises normal hit amount for 3 turns. hugely boosts Def relative to Atk for 3 turns, hugely boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns, considerably boosts OD gauge fill rate for 3 turns & slightly boosts own max HP |bbnote = 300% + 400% * HP / max HP, +2 hits to each hit count (+20% extra damage, 120% damage total), 80% Atk to Def, 80% Def to Atk, 20% OD fill rate & 15% HP |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 7 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |bbdc = 42 |bbmultiplier = 300 |bb_hpscale = true |sbb = Burst Leidenschaft Dirigent |sbbdescription = 9 combo massive Light attack on single foe (damage relative to remaining HP), considerably raises normal hit amount for 3 turns. hugely boosts Def relative to Atk for 3 turns, hugely boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns, slightly boosts OD gauge & hugely boosts own Atk for 3 turns |sbbnote = 300% + 900% * HP / max HP, +2 hits to each hit count (+20% extra damage, 120% damage total), 80% Atk to Def, 80% Def to Atk, 8% OD fill & 200% Atk |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 9 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 26 |sbbdc = 54 |sbbmultiplier = 300 |sbb_hpscale = true |ubb = Windrad des Weltraum |ubbdescription = 5 combo massive Light attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), hugely raises normal hit amount for 3 turns, normal attacks hit all foes for 3 turns, enormously boosts Atk relative to Def for 5 turns, enormously boosts Atk and critical hit rate for 3 turns & hugely boosts own Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns |ubbnote = 1500% + 1500% * HP / max HP, +3 hits to each hit count (+120% extra damage, 220% damage total), 250% Def to Atk, 400% Atk, 60% Crit & 200% self parameter boost |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 5 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 30 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |es = Golden Lion's Charge |esitem = |esdescription = Boosts Atk, Def when HP is over 50%, boosts critical damage & raises normal hit amount |esnote = 50% parameter boost, 50% Crit & adds +2 hits to each hit count |evofrom = 850387 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 30% boost to Atk, max HP |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Raises Atk, max HP boost from 30% to 50% |omniskill1_3_sp = 10 |omniskill1_3_desc = Boosts Atk when BB gauge is full |omniskill1_3_note = 80% boost |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 100% boost to Spark damage |omniskill3_cat = Critical Hits |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Boosts critical hit damage |omniskill3_1_note = 50% boost |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 150000 |omniskill4_2_sp = 20 |omniskill4_2_desc = Boosts damage of LS's normal hit amount raise effect |omniskill4_2_note = +25% damage. 25% damage penalty total |omniskill4_3_sp = 20 |omniskill4_3_desc = Enhances BB's boost to OD gauge fill rate effect |omniskill4_3_note = +10% boost. 30% OD fill rate total |omniskill4_4_sp = 20 |omniskill4_4_desc = Enhances SBB's boost to own Atk effect |omniskill4_4_note = +50% boost. 250% boost total |omniskill4_5_sp = 30 |omniskill4_5_desc = Boosts damage of BB/SBB's normal hit amount raise effect |omniskill4_5_note = +20% damage. 40% damage total |bazaar_1_type = Guilty Gear Token |bazaar_1_desc = The Magnum Wedding |bazaar_1_bonus = 25 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0001_item_icon.png |notes = *"Graviert Würde" translates into "Engraved Dignity" *"Windrad des Weltraum" translates into "Pinwheel of Space" |addcat = Guilty Gear |addcatname = Leo2 }}